inazumaelevensoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Inazuma Eleven (game)
Inazuma Eleven (イナズマイレブン, Inazuma Irebun?, "Lightning Eleven") is a role-playing and sports video game for the Nintendo DS developed and published by Level-5. It was released on August 22, 2008 in Japan. A direct sequel to the game titled Inazuma Eleven 2 Kyoui no Shinryakusha has been announced for the Nintendo DS, as well as a console version of the game titled Inazuma Eleven Break.[1][2] A manga based on the game began serialization in CoroCoro Comic on May 15, 2008, while an anime based on the game produced by OLM started airing on August 22, 2008. Mitsui has also made plans for a Collectible card game tie-in.[3][4] The game serves as the debut of a pop Idol group Twe'lv. Gameplay Plot The main character, Endou Mamoru, is a very talented goalkeeper and the grandson of one of the strongest goalkeepers in Japan, who died before he was born. He is of the Raimon Middle School (Raimon Junior High School) Even though his skills are incredible his school lacks a real soccer club as the 6 other members don't appear very interested even in training. But as soon as a mysterious forward called Gouenji moves to Endou's town, the young goalkeeper sets out to find and recruit members for his soccer team. There are nearly 1000 playable characters with varying skills that will determine the success of the team. Match mode The game is split into two parts: one resembles a RPG, featuring various locations that Endou and his team have to explore in order to get new items, face several other players in short casual battles or to advance further in the story. Most of the goals of this part are indicated by a giant purple arrow; the second part is the actual match: using the stylus, the player moves the soccer team around against another team. The player can dodge opponent's attacks, slide tackle to take the ball away, or use a special ability available to the characters they recruited. The result of any of his players actions are determined by seven skills, the player's affinity, and the total number of players participating in an action. Special abilities can only be stopped with other abilities, meaning that they will always win against basic tactics. Super shots and Super keeps however play simultaneously, which means that unlike defending the ball they always consume the Ability bar and at the beginning are determined by the player affinity only. Anime The main character, Endou Mamoru, is a very talented goalkeeper and the grandson of one of the strongest goalkeepers in Japan, who died before he was born. Even though his skills are incredible his school lacks a real soccer club as the 6 other members don't appear very interested even in training. But as soon as a mysterious forward called Gouenji moves to Endou's town, the young goalkeeper sets out to find and recruit members for his soccer team. From there, Endou meets players from all around as he and his team plays their own soccer.